


let go (of what you need gone)

by becbecboom



Category: Charmed RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time. (Deals with Shannen's cancer, if you would like that as a warning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let go (of what you need gone)

It's been more years now than Shannen can even count, but their breakup was acrimonious enough that it can still take her breath away to recall. The things they said to each other, the ferocity and sheer _poison_ of it. She had no doubt she'd hate Alyssa forever, loathe her with every fiber of her being until the day she died. 

But time passes, feelings fade. Things might change, but Shannen had never believed people could change, not truly, not in their hearts. 

But then, you know, _cancer_. 

Flowers arrive at the door every day; tasteful arrangements with trite, impersonal words, but these are particularly beautiful, and her favorite: lilies. She glances at the card, curious, and it says: _Thinking of you. Would love to reconnect._ There's a phone number, and then the name _Alyssa_ , and for a moment, the old, familiar fury flares up inside Shannen, because of _course_ Alyssa would contact her now. Alyssa, who was always the more beautiful one, Alyssa, with breasts that even then made Shannen seethe with jealousy and need and desire and...

She takes a breath, letting the thoughts go, and before she can second guess herself, she grabs her phone.

"Hello," says the uncertain voice that answers.

"It's me," Shannen replies.

"Oh," Alyssa says. "Hey." There's nothing in the word but affection, concern, and the tightness in Shannen's chest is suddenly gone, replaced by a slow, spreading warmth.

"Hey," she says.


End file.
